


Glass Boy

by 3SarahTops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3SarahTops/pseuds/3SarahTops
Summary: Reader is a hunter who's been in a relationship with Sam for a while, but they have to leave him for reasons they can't say. When their departure is interrupted, angst happens."“Stay.”The word rattles around in your chest, bounding from wall to wall, punching its way through your lungs, ripping open your kidneys, searing through your heart. The butterflies that once inhabited your stomach fly freely through the destroyed mess that used to be your chest.You don’t look back, knowing that staring into those eyes will turn you back, dissolve your will. You take one step, another, knees threatening to buckle, tears threatening to fall. At the sound of the door clicking closed behind you you wince, startling the teardrops from your crystalline eyes."





	Glass Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is just so terrible, I've never written before, but here's what's in my brain.

“Stay.”

The word rattles around in your chest, bounding from wall to wall, punching its way through your lungs, ripping open your kidneys, searing through your heart. The butterflies that once inhabited your stomach fly freely through the destroyed mess that used to be your chest.

You don’t look back, knowing that staring into those eyes will turn you back, dissolve your will. You take one step, another, knees threatening to buckle, tears threatening to fall. At the sound of the door clicking closed behind you you wince, startling the teardrops from your crystalline eyes. You stumble to your car and, tearing the door open, collapse into the driver’s seat. With shaking hands you start the car, screeching out of the parking lot of the seedy motel you’d been staying at. 

As you drive, bits of you fall onto the road behind you. In the rearview mirror you watch the future you’d imagined skitter down the road, followed closely by the torn shreds of your happiness. You can see your dream of a warm and inviting home splatter against the windshield of the grey minivan following you.

Driving late into the night, you put as much distance as you can between you and the boy who’s been hurt too many times. Between you and those hazel eyes that have watched countless tragedies. Between you and the boy who thought he’d pushed you away.

Shuffling into the too similar room you’d rented at the too familiar motel, you crumble onto the bed. Curling into yourself, alone in a dark motel room, you implode. You’d managed to keep hold of your nebulous self on the drive, but, dizzyingly alone in an unwelcoming room, feeling the undeniable chill of an empty bed, you shatter. 

The breath that you used to have to catch every time he kissed you leaves your lungs, sucked towards the future you were foolish to believe in. The deep brown eyes he always adored are bloodshot and swollen, closed tight against the reality of the situation. The strong body he used to hold shakes, compensating for the warmth that he used to bring. Sobs hurtle through your windpipe, caught at the top of your throat, searing like hellfire. 

You don’t let them out, relishing the pain. You deserve it, you know that. You’d dropped the glass boy, watched him come apart at your feet. And you didn’t try to glue him back together, you left him in pieces on the dirty floor of a room that had been yours. He’d been hurt so many times that he believed it was his fault, and you’d put the broken pieces inside of him back together. You’d taped up the wounds that the deaths of every woman he’s ever loved left on him, puzzled together the jagged parts of his damaged psyche, just to watch him splinter and crack when he caught you packing.

He’d come home early, bruised and slightly bleeding from the hunt he’d just finished, beautiful hazel eyes shining bright with joy that he’d get to see you sooner than he’d anticipated. Barreling through the door, your name resting happily on his lips, he’d swept you up in his arms, twirled you around, and kissed you.

As he’d returned you to the ground, your bag had caught his eye. Neatly packed, the closet empty, all traces of you in this bland motel room missing. Confused, he’d wondered how you’d known he was coming back early, where the job you’d found was. Each wondering word a dart, a bulls-eye thrown into your heart. The smile that you worshiped, that could take down gods and men, slipped sideways as he put together what was happening. He’d whispered your name, a question. Then once more, a plea. Staring into the stained carpet, you didn’t say a word.

Your name, once more, angry this time, a demand. Your deep brown eyes had met his soft hazel ones, the answers there plain for him to see. You’d felt his arms tighten, an unconscious protest when what he needed to say froze in his throat. Those same arms had held you beside him on countless sleepless nights, kept you safe from the terrors you knew lived among you, carried you home when you couldn’t walk. The arms you were betraying. You’d stepped away, watching those arms fall lifeless at his side. He’d asked no questions, you’d offered no answers.

Clutching the duffel bag that held all of you, you’d walked to the door, pausing only when you’d heard his weak voice. “Stay.” Never before had you heard this hopelessness in his voice, never before had you known him this broken. If you had a choice, you would have turned around, saved the glass boy. But this was the only path left for you, and you opened the door, leaving him to fall and shatter on the unforgiving ground.


End file.
